


A Nightmare on the Streets

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Life When You're Supernatural [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bogeyman Bucky Barnes, Clairvoyant Clint Barton, Dragon Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, OT4, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Supernatural Hunters, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve growled low. Fire burned in his gut and crawled up his throat, but when he opened his mouth to blast those who had dared to immobilize him, his flames were stuck uselessly to the back of his throat.Steve couldn’t move. He was stuck holding the bag of take out with his free hand in his pocket as he searched for keys.Tony was going to be furious when Steve got home.Clint would be worried, but amused. He had foreseen this attack after all.Perhaps Steve should have exercised more caution (and kept his word to Tony), but he was a dragon. He could defend himself.





	A Nightmare on the Streets

Steve growled low. Fire burned in his gut and crawled up his throat, but when he opened his mouth to blast those who had dared to immobilize him, his flames were stuck uselessly to the back of his throat.

A fine powder of herbs drew symbols under his car. Crystals that had not been present before had magically slid into place and encircled Steve when he’d arrived. The crystals had slung across the parking lot like magnets to him. Before he could react with more than a sound of shock, the crystals had taken their strategic places and lit up with a white and purple magic that was a weak imitation lightning.

Steve couldn’t move. He was stuck holding the bag of take out with his free hand in his pocket as he searched for keys.

Tony was going to be furious when Steve got home.

Clint would be worried, but amused. He had foreseen this attack after all.

The trouble with being clairvoyant, as Clint liked to remind his mates several times, was that unless Clint got lucky and saw a time and date posted somewhere in his vision, he never had any idea when his visions would come to be. In fact, most of the time, he’d only know they were coming to pass hours or minutes before.

For weeks now, Clint had known Steve would get attacked outside his favorite Mediterranean restaurant where he liked to pick up take out for his mates. Tony had made Steve promise he wouldn’t go anywhere near the restaurant, even though the attack could happen years from when Clint had the vision.

Perhaps Steve should have exercised more caution (and kept his word to Tony), but he was a dragon. He could defend himself.

Plus, Tony had been pouty in the group text all day and Steve knew that Tony loved the restaurant almost as much as Steve. Even if Tony gained no nutrient value from the food, that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the taste of it.

Also, Bucky was with him… just not at the moment.

Steve seethed. He listened and watched for the perpetrators of this foul act. His wait was short. Two men stepped out of a car parked one row over from Steve. Their smug grins were enough to tell Steve they were responsible for his capture. The leather band tied with a dragon’s claw wrapped around one of their wrists was what told Steve they were hunters. Hunters of dragons or all supernatural creatures, Steve did not know and it didn’t matter. They were after him. Whether that be out of bigotry or because they wanted to chop him up and sell pieces of him on the black market.

Steve recalled Clint’s description of the two men: wannabe punk and businessman. Coincidentally, it was the businessman who wore the dragon claw band.

The wannabe punk pulled out a syringe from his knapsack. Whichever hunter had an affinity for magic didn’t know a sleep spell or had only a limited amount of power and had just used it all to lay his trap.

Steve tensed as they neared. He heard the restaurant door open then shut.

Steve glanced in the direction, but saw no one at the door.

When Steve returned his attention to the hunters a black cloud of mist grew behind them.

Steve’s glee was so strong, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

The businessman chortled and taunted Steve as he drew near. The punk’s steps slowed and the black cloud grew.

The businessman noticing his partner’s staggered pace, turned with the intent to shout at his partner. The black mass of mist did not give the businessman anytime. The cloud engulfed the two men. Through the foggy body, Steve watched as one by one the cloud’s several eyes opened.

Steve shuddered and dropped his gaze. It would not be Bucky’s intent to catch Steve in one of his illusions, but it could happen if neither of them were careful.

Through his lashes, Steve watched as the punk dropped to his knees. He made panicked noises that led to sobbing and pleas for forgiveness. Meanwhile, the businessman choked. He backpedaled then screamed. The two men flailed and clawed at the cloud around them. Their fear only fed Bucky though. Bucky grew larger as he devoured their fear.

Steve scrunched his nose as the smell of piss entered his nostrils.

Bucky slid off the men, his misty form clinging to their backs and shoulders until the last moment.

The wannabe punk had fainted. The tips of the businessman’s hair were white as he tore out of the parking lot on foot.

Bucky in his nightmare form hovered over Steve.

The magic that had been channeled through the herbs and crystals was gone. Steve took a deep breath, a breath that was both in relief and to brace himself.

Bucky materialized into his human form in front of Steve. He was scowling and his arms were crossed over his chest. “I go to the bathroom and you almost get yourself abducted! You were supposed to wait for me so nothing like this would happen!”

Steve shouldn’t smile. Smiling would only tick Bucky off more, but the danger was over, and Bucky was fretting over him. Steve appreciated Bucky’s concern, and he also enjoyed the irony. Here was his bogeyman boyfriend—the one who fed on people’s fears and could literally scare people to death, yet Bucky had been scared for Steve.

Bucky’s scowl strengthened. He slammed his hand on the roof of the car. “Damn it, Steve! Get your head out of your ass. I don’t care if you’re a dragon. If anything, that makes you more of a target. You know how many spells require elements of dragons.”

“I’m sorry, but you have to see the irony here. Right?” Steve gestured at Bucky.

Bucky growled. He snatched the take out bag out from Steve’s hand, opened the back door of the car, then tossed the bag inside. The action startled Steve. He waited to see what Bucky would do next, then was startled for a second time when Bucky flung his arms around Steve and kissed him passionately.

The kiss was harsh and demanding, a technically affectionate punishment and reprimand, if only because it was delivered as a kiss. Steve clung to Bucky’s hips as Bucky devoured his mouth and pushed Steve up against the car.

When Bucky let go, smoke billowed out of Steve’s mouth.

Steve turned his head and puffed the smoke out. He met Bucky’s eyes, which glowed with an intensity to them.

“I’m going to say this in a language that you understand.” Bucky’s arms around Steve’s neck tightened as Bucky pressed himself flush against Steve. “You’re mine. You belong to Tony. Clint, and me. No one else, and no one is going to take you from us, not even your stupid and lacking self-preservations skills. Imagine if it had been Tony who Clint had foreseen being attacked and he had wandered into the scene like you had. What would you do?”

Steve growled. His fire burned. “I would destroy the threat then take Tony away and-” Steve cut himself off as he realized what he was about to say. Steve winced. He understood Bucky’s point. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left without you. In my defense, my plan had been to go to the car and wait for you. I didn’t expect-”

Bucky gave Steve a deadpan stare.

Steve sighed. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. Forgive me?”

“Of course.” Bucky relaxed in Steve’s arms. He pecked Steve’s lips. “I love you. Forgive me for yelling at you?”

“Not really, but I guess.”

Bucky made an indignant sound and punched Steve’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I was about to ask you if you were okay!”  

Bucky unwrapped himself from Steve and headed to the passenger side of the car. “Just for that, when I tell the story about how you were almost abducted and killed, I’m going to emphasis the danger.”

“Don’t be cruel, Bucky,” Steve mock whined.

Bucky flashed his teeth. “Don’t make me say the pun, Stevie.”

“What pun?” Steve feigned ignorance.

“I’m not cruel; I’m your worst nightmare.”


End file.
